chez Crôm
by haikki
Summary: suite à une ânerie de Potter les trois héros se retrouvent dans un endroit qui leur est inconnue. pour améliorer les chose Harry est séparer des ses deux amis. hermione et ron partiront ils à sa recherche ou l'abandonerait il?
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la salle commune des griffons d'or. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations non loin de leurs amis respectifs. On est aujourd'hui samedi soir et comme à chaque fois tout est moins calme ces soirs là comparer aux autres soirs de la semaines. Harry assis sur un des canapé pensait à comment rester avec ginny la journée de demain. Ron réfléchissait sur son avenir qu'allait-il faire au sortir de l'école. Hermione comme à son habitude lisait un livre tranquillement dans son coin. Les trois là respectaient le silence des autres et essayer de ne pas les déranger. C'est alors que Neville s'adresse à Harry.

tu n'as pas oublier l'interrogation d'histoire de lundi ?

Celui ci cligne des yeux violemment en se redressant dans le canapé en s'exclamant.

quelle interrogation ?

Les yeux de ses amis s'équarqille.

tu l'as oubliés. Soupir Hermione.

Même moi je m'en souviens. Ajoute Ronald en ne cachant pas sa surprise.

À cette ajout il se trouve alors bête car pour que Ron se rappel d'un truc comme une interrogation, elle devait être importante.

c'est quelle matière ? Questionne Harry pour étudier ce soir vite fait pour ne pas annulé ses projets avec la petite sœur de son meilleur amis masculin.

Histoire. Répond Neville en souriant.

Il les laissa alors entre eux car il avait d'autres chose à faire.

Harry sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers Hermione bien décidé de lui demander de l'aider dans ses révisons. Car il avait reçut des réprimandes de ses professeurs. Et oui ses notes étaient en chute libre. Il voulait y remédier le plus vite.

Hermione tu veux bien m'aider ? … s'il te plaît ! Supplie le jeune à la cicatrice sur le front.

D'accord. Soupire la jeune fille qui compris qu'elle se coucherait pas tôt ce soir. Mais on va à la bibliothèque. Insiste t-elle.

Un léger sourire apparaît sur le visage de Harry. Ron qui écoutait et regardait de loin soupira mentalement il allait se retrouver seul pour cette soirée. Il aurait voulu la passer avec ses amis mais par la faute ou l'insouciance de son amis il allait rester ici, et seul.

Ron, viens. Ordonne la jeune fille. Un peu de révisions ne te ferra pas de mal. Continue t-elle.

Ron les rejoignit en trottinant, certes il avait passé son après midi à réviser avec Hermione pour la première fois il avait été assidu. Il se disait qu'il avait assez étudier le sujet mais il voulais rester eux, enfin elle. Il nettoya cette pensé de sa tête pour revenir à eux, ses amis. Harry était ravis d'avoir l'aide de la meilleure de sa classe. Elle allait pouvoir l'aider et ils allaient pouvoir se coucher plus tôt que s'il aurait étudier lui même tout seul. Hermione commençait à en avoir marre de cette attitude des garçons à ne pas travailler leur cours. Quoi qu'elle fut surpris cet après midi de voir Ron essayer d'étudier à la bibliothèque quand elle s'y rendit pour en faire autant. Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Celle ci n'était pas encore fermée une chance pour eux se dit Harry. Il y entrèrent dans le calme. Harry cherchait la section histoire pendant que les deux autres choisirent une table et s'y installèrent en silence. Harry revient auprès de ses amis les mains vide.

c'est le quelle qu'il faut étudier ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire crispé.

À cette question Hermione faillit perde son calme elle allait cogné du poing sur la table, ses bras s'était même lever et commençait leur chute.

je vais te le montrer. Soupira Ron en se levant. Il avait vue les poings de la fille monter et entamer une descente vertigineuse vers la table.

Merci.

Quand Ron ouvrit la bouche ses poings s'arrêtèrent en suspend. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se calma. Que se passait il avec elle. Harry qui l'énerve, Ron qui la calme. Ce ne devait pas être le contraire ? Elle avait passé une bonne après midi à étudier avec le roux, elle pensait pouvoir passer la journée de demain seul avec lui car Harry serait avec Ginny. Et le fait de travailler ici ci tard allait peut être gâcher ses projets de demain. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour ne pas être à fleur de peau demain et Harry lui détruisait cette mise en bonne condition. Elle soupira en pensant quelle pensait à une chose pareil et sa mini colère envers son ami à la cicatrice s'était évaporée dans les airs. Quand ils revinrent elle les accueillis avec le sourire. Harry étudiait le livre seul de son coté de la table et les deux autres étaient en face de lui. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Hermione avant qu'il commence. « qu'il n'esite pas si il a des questions ». il lisait pas depuis 5 min qu'il commença à les observer c'était comme s'il voyait les personnes les plus timides essayer de se parler. Chacun d'eux se jetait des petit coup d'œil en espérant que l'autre le remarque pas. Ils agissent comme ça pour ne pas me déranger ? Se demandait Harry tout en pensant qu'ils étaient trop choux. Il aurait put rester là à regarder mais il se fit prendre par son pote.

tu as une question ?

Les yeux d'hermione se braqua sur lui.

ça raconte quoi ?

Alors ça raconte l'histoire d'un ancien peuple disparut …

**hum ! Hum ! **Grogne Hermione en faisant les gros yeux au roux.

Mais il vaut mieux que tu le lise toi même. Termine Ron un peut gêner.

Pff ! C'est pas sympa. Soupire Harry en faignant l'ennui.

Après une bref réflexions qu'il avait eu après avoir replonger ses yeux à l'intérieur du livre il s'écrit.

je vais me le faire raconter par lui.

Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Il sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers le livre.

legilimens.

Mais Harry se sort sert à pénétrer l'esprit humain. Hurle Hermione.

Hein ! S'étonne le lanceur de sort.

Heureusement suite au lancement du sort rien apparut. Chacun soupira car ils avaient entendu dire en cours qu'un sort non adapter pouvait avoir de drôle de conséquence. Ils paraissaient comme soulager. Mais tout à coup le livre se mit à léviter au dessus de la table. Les trois étudiants regardèrent le phénomène perplexe. Se demandant bien se qu'il allait se passer. Une boule noir apparut devant le lire. Elle grandit, grandit grandit jusqu'à faire trois fois la taille du livre.

mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurle un Harry prit de panique.

J'en sais rien. Répond Ron tout aussi paniquer.

Flûte cella ressemble à un échec critique.

Un échec critique ? Interroge Ron et Harry désireux d'en savoir plus.

Tu as lancer un sort destiner aux humain sur un objet. Et cette action débile à enclencher une réaction en chaîne qui donne lieu à un sort anthropique.

Et qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? Demande alors Ron. Car Harry essayer de se souvenir seul de ce cours où ils en avaient parler.

Je ne sais pas la réalisation d'un sort anthropique relève du hasard. S'inquiète la jeune fille.

Elle attrapa la main de son camarade roux et tenta d'attraper la main de son autre amis. Mais ils furent aspirer dans cette boule noire et elle disparut. Le livre tomba comme un poids mort sur la table.


	2. Chapter 2

les trois protagonistes flottaient dans quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Tout était sombre autour d'eux d'une couleur entre le noir et le violet foncé. Tout y était calme, pas un son atteignirent leurs oreilles. Pourtant chacun savait qu'ils criaient à se déchirer les poumons. Comment cela était possible ? Se questionna la jeune fille, dans le moment ou elle espérait reprendre son souffle pour continuer à s'époumoner. Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses amis, mais comble de tout elle ne voyait pas plus loin que ses épaules. Pourtant elle savait que Ron n'était pas loin car elle sentait sa main dans la sienne. Elle se questionna pour son autre ami. Elle réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle put, mais elle sentit une sensation qui la fit passé d'une réflexion intense à une peur chronique. La main de Ron glissait. Elle était entrain de perdre la seul chose qui la rassurait dans ce trou noir si on pouvait appelait cela comme ça. Elle l'appela de tout son souffle. Elle ne criait plus, elle hurlait son nom. La peur déchira ses entrailles comme si le fait de lâcher cette main signifiait de le perdre à tout jamais. Elle ne pouvait si résoudre. La main de Ron se mis à bouger, elle aussi ne voulait pas rompre ce contact. Cette sensation la rassura que quelques seconds avant que la terreur ne la submerge de nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes sortir de ses yeux noisette. Au moments où ce doux et douloureux contact entre ces deux mains se rompue elle s'entendit enfin hurlez et elle s'écrasa sur le sol. La douleur d'avoir perdue le contact de la main de son ami à cette instant précis fut plus douloureux que les douleurs physiques que lui avait provoqué son atterrissage sur le sol. Par chance elle n'avait pas de blessures apparente excepter quelques égratignures et coupures. Où pouvait-elle bien être. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir que Ron n'était plus à ses cotée. Soudain, une odeur désagréable remonta dans ses narines. Elle l'analysa et elle la reconnut, c'était l'odeur de brûler. Une nouvelle peur la fit tressaillir et elle eu soudainement la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva péniblement et jeta des regard autour d'elle. Tout était dévastation et elle aperçut un village en feu à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. Des cris, des lamentation en surgirent. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas conscience avant que ses yeux se posent sur les habitation en feu. « Ron » ! pensa t-elle tout à coup. Se trouve t-il dans le village ? Ou pire a t-il atterrit dans une de ces maisons ? Cette pensée lui procura une sueur froide accompagné d'un frison. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pleurer qu'elle entendit soudainement un gémissement. Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de Ron. Ses yeux et sa tête se mouva dans tout les sens dans le but de le retrouver. Il était là à cinq mètres d'elle sur sa gauche. Elle en soupira de soulagement et elle accourra à ses cotées.

- Ron ! Ron ! Cria t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil plus attentiste sur lui.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il arborait quelques coupures sur le visage mais rien de grave à ce niveau là. Une coupure sur ses lèvres, une autre au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et une troisième sur la joue droite. En plus de cela il saignait du nez. Elle le tapota sur la joue gauche en l'appelant de son nom pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage d' Hermione en pleure et il put voir qu'elle arborait les même blessures que lui à l'exception de la coupure sur la joue. Il put lire de la joie et de l'inquiétude dans les yeux noisette devant lui. Il allait la regarder avec un regard compatissant quand une douleur soudaine lui fit serrer les dents et crispa son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione en cherchant où il pouvait avoir mal.

- C'est rien. Réussit à répondre le jeune homme roux.

Rien ! Hermione n'en crut pas un mots. Elle allait poser ses mains sur lui dans l'espoir de trouver la source de la douleur quand Ron arrêta son geste en disant.

- Je crois que mon épaule s'est encore déboîter.

À cette annonce elle tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à la remettre en place. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force physique de le faire et ne savant rien sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tout les deux, elle ne voulait se risquer avec la magie. Elle aperçut un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux, elle en informa alors son amis. Il entrepris de se lever mais il n'y arriva pas seul. La jeune fille l'aida donc à se lever. Puis il se dirigea seul vers l'arbre en titubant la douleur l'empêchait apparemment de marcher droit. Il posa délicatement son épaule déboîté sur l'arbre. Pris un peu d'élan en un mouvement de rein. Il prit une grande inspiration et rabattu violemment son épaule sur l'arbre. À la rencontre des deux il poussa un hurlement qui aurait réveillé les morts si cela était possible. Hermione ferma les yeux et se crispa autant qu'elle put, au moment ou le roux pris son inspiration. Croyant peut être que cela atténuerait le son de la souffrance de son amis. Mais non ce ne fut pas le cas et de nouvelle larmes apparut aux creux de ses yeux. Après avoir crier Ron se laissa glissé le long le l'arbre après lui avoir tourner le dos. Se n'était pas la première fois qu'il se déboîtait l'épaule mais il préférait la remettre en place grâce à la magie. Il avait eu sans le savoir la même réflexion que son amis et s'était décidé de le faire de la manière la plus archaïque possible. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se précipita au coté de Ron. Elle lui prit la main dans la siennes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourie avec un visage encore crispé par la douleur. Elle y répondit par le même geste. Tout à coup elle se rendit compte que depuis que la main de Ron lui avait commencer à lui glissé des doigts elle n'avait pas pensé à Harry une seul second. Elle ne put s'en pécher de demander.

- Tu pense qu' Harry va bien ?

À cette question le roux sourie et étouffa un rire. Et il lui répondis en lui souriant calmement.

- Laisse moi me remettre de mes émotions et on partira à sa recherche dès que possible.

Elle serra l'étreinte de sa main et lui fit un signe de la tête, mimant un oui. Tout d'eux fermèrent les yeux et s'assoupirent quelques minutes. Quand Hermione les rouvrit elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage du jeune homme à coté d'elle. Elle constata qu'il avait encore le yeux fermer, alors elle le secoua doucement en l'appelant par son nom. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en disant faiblement comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil.

- C'est l'heure de manger ?

À cette question Hermione roula ses yeux et soupira légèrement comme exaspérer par cette question, mais au fond d'elle elle était rassurée. Car elle savait que c'était la question qu'il posait toujours au réveil quand il allait bien.

- Non. Lui répondit-elle en tapotant la main de Ron de la sienne.

- Alors allons voir où il peut être.

Il se leva non sans difficulté mais seul et pris plus profondément l'ampleur de la situation en voyant pour la première fois où il se trouvait avec Hermione. Tout semblait détruit devant lui le village n'était plus en feu mais tout y avait brûler. Des tas de pierre, gravas et de cendres étaient décimés un peut partout. Hermione se leva et ils avancèrent cote à cote à la recherche de leur amis. Soudain une odeur agressive s'attaqua à leur sens. Une odeur de chair brûler parfumait les ruines du village. Des corps sans vie gisait ici et là. Ils tombèrent de temps en temps sur d'autre corps qui eux étaient calciné. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put se passer ici se demandèrent ils. Ils le savaient très bien en regardant autour d'eux, ils avaient les meilleurs éléments de réponse. C'est alors que d'autres questions arpentèrent leur pensée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en arrivé là ? Et qui ? Ils n'arrivèrent à rien dans leur réflexions. Peut être à cause de la visions d'horreur que leur fournissait ces images autour d'eux. Hermione agrippa la main de Ron et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Il se retourna vers elle et put voir dans son regard la peur, le dégoût et l'inquiétude. Elle plaqua alors son visage sur le pectoral droit de Ron. La main gauche de celui ci caressa la tête de la jeune fille. Il essaya de la rassurer avec ce petit geste simple. Il savait que cela allait être difficile, car lui aussi ne l'était pas mais il se devait d'être fort. Après un court instant où chacun chercha le réconfort dans le geste de l'autre, elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Les larmes avaient été aspirer par les habits du jeune homme.

- Continuons. Murmure le roux en se voulant le plus rassurant possible.

La jeune fille affirma son accord et il continuèrent à arpenter les reste du village sans se lâcher la main. Ils marchèrent lentement et essayaient de regarder partout pour trouver le moindre indice, la moindre trace de leur amis commun. Leur recherche fut vaine. Rien pas la moindre chose pour commencer à chercher plus efficacement. Soudain une ombre se dessina sur l'horizon à la sortie du village devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et ne bougeaient plus. Ils se demandaient qui cela pouvait bien être, ennemis ? Alliés ? Voir même Harry ? Ils cherchaient chacun dans leur coin en se jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil interrogateurs. Ne trouvant aucune réponse alors que l'ombre se dessinait plus nettement sans dévoiler son secret. À ce moment précis ils n'avaient qu'une certitude, cette ombre n'était pas Harry Potter. L'ombre s'approchait toujours. Ron tria Hermione derrière lui tout en ne lui lâchant pas la main. De sa main libre il sortie sa baguette et la tendit vers cette chose non défini qui s'avançait dans leur direction. Hermione se décala un peu pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait et elle attrapa elle aussi sa baguette sans la sortir pour autant mais pour être prête à toute éventualités.

- Qui es tu ? Interrogea Ron dans un souffle qu'il voulait un minimum menaçant pour garantir leur protection.

Aucune réponse ne parvient au couple. L'inconnue continuait sa marche inexorable vers eux. Les visages se crispèrent. Ron fronça les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la personne qui s'avançait encore et encore. Une autre certitude leur parviens à ce moment c'était un être de type humanoïde et qu'il tenait dans une main une arme blanche.

- Qui va là ? Insiste le roux sur le même ton.

Mais toujours pas de réponse. C'est alors que la jeune fille tira légèrement la main de son amis pour lui signaler qu'elle voulait lui dire quelques. Il lui demanda sans quitté l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Il ne parle peut être pas notre langue !

- C'est une éventualité à laquelle je n'avait pas pensé. Avoua le roux assez fort pour que son ami l'entende.

Hermione sembla sourire une second, l'aveu de son ami lui remonta un peu le moral, car elle était plus utile que la situation ne laissait apparaître. Tout les deux cherchait quelle langue utilisé, l'anglais, non, l'allemand, non, l'italien, le chinois, le japonnais, le hollandais, toujours pas car ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils se trouvaient. Leurs réflexions s'acheva brusquement, aussi vite que la lumière qu'émet un éclaire lors d'un orage, la forme prit forme et s'arrêta enfin. Il était là devant eux à une quinzaine de mètres. C'était un homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux de jais littéralement pas coiffé qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. Il portait un bandeau de cuire sur le haut du front, une espèce de culotte en cuire animal et des bottes de la même matière. Il était torse nue et possédait une musculature bien taillé, pas trop sec et ni trop volumineuse non plus. Il avait des tâche de sang un peu partout sur lui et visiblement ce n'était pas le sien. Il portait un longue cicatrice sur le visage elle partait du front au dessus de son œil droit pour finir à l'extrémité de sa joue gauche. Et dans sa main gauche il tenait une épée de laquelle s'écoulait une grande quantité de sang, elle avait un crâne sculpté sur la garde.

- Qui est tu ? Questionna encore Ron dans le même ton que les autres fois.

- Je n'ai pas à te dire mon nom. Répondit l'inconnue en prenant un air plus menaçant.

À ce moments là les deux sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils ne parlaient définitivement pas la même langue c'était même une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d' Ève ni d' Adam, pourtant ils se comprenaient, ils pouvaient même communiquer. Quel était cet endroit ? Se demandaient encore les sorciers.

- C'est vous qui avez détruit mon village ?

- Non. Répond le couple en baissant les yeux.

Le corps de l'inconnue se mis à se mouvoir de petite crispation passagères. Il semblait réfléchir. Le couple se décrispa mais ils restèrent sur leur garde. Ils ne le connaissaient pas ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir ses réactions.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance mais je ne crois pas que vous me mentez. Dit -il en rangeant son épée dans son fourreaux.

Et il s'avança calmement vers eux.

- Je suis Ron. Se présenta le jeune homme en souriant.

- Et moi c'est Hermione. Dit-elle en mettent à la hauteur de son ami.

Elle gardait un regard méfiant vis à vis de cet homme.

- Et moi … hum! Hum ! … je suis …


	3. Chapter 3

Harry entendit alors sa voix juste avant de heurtée quelques chose qui lui était inconnue. Il en grimaça de douleur. Il tenta de se relever mais ses efforts furent vains. Il essaya encore et encore avec le même résultats. Ses membres étaient encore endoloris. Il n'avait plus aucune force. La seul chose qu'il réussit à faire était de se mettre sur le dos. Et oui il avait heurté le sol sur le ventre. Il regarda le ciel dans l'espoir de savoir si on était le jours ou la nuit. Quelques chose le choqua, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le ciel comme si un épais nuage était au dessus de lui. La douleur de la chute le sortie de ses pensées. Il ferma donc les yeux pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite brise venir de sa gauche. Il se demandait alors pourquoi ce nuage bougeait pas alors qu'il y avait un peu de vent. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et on aurait put voir aussi en leurs fonds de la terreur. Il venait de les ouvrir sur un village en feu. C'est alors qu'il comprit quelle était la nature de ce nuage qui lui cachait le ciel. Cette prise de conscience lui ouvrit les oreilles. Il put entendre les plaintes, les cris, les supplications, les hurlements que portait la petite brise qui lui paraissait plus du tout aussi agréable. Il concentra toutes ses forces pour se relever. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et regarder le désastre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Après un effort qui lui parut surhumains il réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle tremblait sous les efforts fournie par le jeune à la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Il voulait avancer, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas. Il prit alors de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer son amertume qui montait de ses entrailles vers son cerveau. Elle lui donna presque l'envie de vomir. Il détestait être inutile. Heureusement son exercices respiratoire porta ses fruits. Il retrouva sa sérénité et se concentra alors pour avancer vers le village toujours en feu. Après quelques instants qui parut plus long au jeune homme que dans la réalité des faits, il put mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il se mis à marcher en titubant dans l'espoir de sauver quelques personnes. Il vacillait toujours dans sa démarche quand il aperçut des personnes qui semblait humain sortir du village en question, vêtue long manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ils étaient tous encapuchonnés. Il se dirigea vers eux pensant avoir des informations.

- Il n'était pas là ! Grognait l'un d'eux aux autres.

- Ouais c'est pas de chance. Annonça un autre.

Chacun d'eux soupirèrent en chœur. Il pensaient le trouver ici car c'étaient son village natale et les autochtones ne leur avaient rien dit sur l'endroit où il pouvait bien être. Ils se devaient de rechercher encore l'élue et ils n'avaient plus aucune piste. Ils commencèrent à se morfondre mais quelqu'un les interpella au loin. Peut être une chance de ne pas repartir d'ici fanny.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger comme cela messieurs mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Car voyez vous je viens d'arriver et j'aimerais me rendre utile. Pour aider les survivants de ce désastre.

À ces paroles les hommes en capuches se figèrent et se regardèrent étonner. Harry ne pouvait pas voir les visages des personnes devant lui car le feu apportait un effet de contre jour et la fumé empêchait toutes lumière d'apparaître excepter celle qui émanait des flammes.

- Alors ? Questionna Harry après une petite posa dans sa diction.

C'était comme ci, il l'avait faite pour les laisser réfléchir. Comme la réponse tardait il les avait relancer. Puis elle ne se fut attendre car celui qui menait le groupe répondit.

- Il n'y a pas de survivants.

Les yeux verts d' Harry s'attristèrent à cette nouvelle. Il ne pensait pas être si en retard pour pouvoir les aider. Il prit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher les larmes naissante qui montaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il resta quelques instants comme cela, devant ce groupe de personnes qu'il ne connaissaient pas. Essayant de camouflé sa tristesse il réussit dans un fort murmure pour que chaque personnes encapuchonné puisse l'entendre, sans bougé d'un poils.

- Alors vous êtes les seuls.

Il essuya alors ses larmes avec sa manche droite d'un revers de la main.

- Bon je vous souhaites bonne chance. Dit Harry ce voulant le plus rassurant possible.

Et il releva une mèche de son front pour essayer de se soulager en caressant cette partie de son anatomie. Ce geste anodins dévoila sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire aux yeux de tous ceux qui étaient en mesure de la voir. Les visages toujours encapuchonné s'éclairèrent en un éclaire. Une cicatrice sur le front, le signe distinctif de leur élue apparaissait devant leur yeux. Toutes les questions d'usage débarquaient dans leurs têtes. Ils n'y croyaient pas, pourtant le signe se trouvait devant eux. Ils se regardèrent entre eux le plus vite possible dans l'espoir d'avoir une confirmation de leur situation. Oui retrouver l'élu dans ces circonstance personnes ne l'auraient crue au départ de leur périple. Cependant un doute subsistait encore dans la tête du chef du groupe et il se devait le dissiper.

- Excuse-moi mon garçon, mais cette cicatrice sur ton front …

- hum !

Et Harry leva alors les yeux sur son interlocuteur et plissa les yeux car il ne voyait toujours pas les visages en face de lui.

- Depuis combien de temps tu l'as ? Continue le chef du groupe.

- Depuis toujours … je pense. Répond le jeune homme après une faible réflexions.

Le chef du groupe encapuchonné sourit de satisfaction car ce qu'il entendit corroborait avec la prophétie que lui rabâchait son maître tout les jours. Il se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que sont cerveau le lui permit. Pendant ce temps ses compagnons encapuchonné sautèrent de joie et de plaisir dans leurs têtes. Tout n'était que fête, comme si des feux d'artifices explosaient en continue. Ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient le faire venir avec eux sans utiliser la force. Pour eux il était habillé bizarrement, et si ses habit avait des des pouvoirs spéciaux ? Ils se devaient de le faire de façon subtil. Et ils revenaient au point de départ comment faire. C'est leur chef qui mis fin à leur tourmente cérébral.

- Veux tu nous accompagné ?

- Où ? Demanda alors Harry.

Il avait relevé les yeux sur les gens en face de lui. Il affichait son regard sérieux et profond. Il voulait réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient lui répondre.

- Chez notre chef.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour lui faire part de ce qui c'est passé ici.

Harry ferma les yeux et il semblait réfléchir. Il commençait à faire les cent pas devant ce groupe de personne encapuchonné, qui le suivaient du regard, il fallait pas qu'il leur fille de sous la main.

- C'est loin ? Demanda subitement le jeune homme la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire en rouvrant les yeux.

- Assez. Environ une semaine se marche.

Harry laissa apparaître de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Et son interlocuteur encapuchonné s'en aperçut.

- Mais nous voyagerons en carriole. Tenta t-il de le rassuré.

- Ah ! C'est cool. Mais …

et la fin de sa phrase fut manger par le silence. Il avait constaté l'absence de ses deux amis mes au moment de le dire il avait perdu toute force vocal. Peut être à cause du fait de le dire était de le constater réellement. Il voulait allez les chercher et aider ses pauvres gens encapuchonné. C'était pour lui un choix cornéliens. Il fallait qu'il se décide. Mais pourquoi les choix dans la vie pouvait être aussi dure. Il en avait déjà fait dans sa vie, mais, oui ils n'était jamais seul pour y réfléchir. Il y avait souvent ses amis qui le conseillait, et là il était seul. Seul à réfléchir, seul à devoir se décidé. Seul, oui seul. Ce mot lui tira le cœur vers le fond de son être. Cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Ses amis de toujours lui manquaient et des larmes descendirent sur ses joues. Le chef du groupe le remarqua et demanda d'un ton le plus compatissant qu'il pouvait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? un problème ?

- Mes amis. Répondis en Harry recherchant du réconfort chez son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Je les ai perdus. Ils sont arrivés ici avec moi, mais je ne sais pas où ils sont.

Le chef du groupe réfléchis quelques seconds avant de répondre au attente de leur élue.

- je vais demander à Mamadou et Zlatan de rester dans le coin pour les rechercher.

- D'accord. Dit-il en étant le plus rassuré que possible dans la crainte de ne plus revoir ses amis si cher.

Le chef du groupe fit un signe de tête à deux de ses homme de main. Mamadou et Zlatan soupirèrent ils devaient rester ici à la recherche de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, alors que le reste de leur groupe partaient à la maison avec l'élue. Ils allaient rentré couvert de gloire et pas eux. Que la vie était injuste se dirent-ils.


	4. Chapter 4

- Et moi … hum! Hum ! … je suis …

Hermione et Ron étaient donc suspendues aux lèvres de leur interlocuteur. Il allait enfin se présenter. Cet inconnue n'allait plus l'être. Un nom allait apparaître sur lui.

- Je suis … Crôm. Le fils du chef de ce village.

À l'annonce du nom les yeux d' Hermione se remplirent de surprise. Était-ce le dieu de la mythologie Barbare qu'ils avaient à étudier pour lundi, ou son homonyme. Quand à lui, Ron avait mal compris et sa demande en fut la preuve.

- Krum ? Tu fais partie de la famille de ce sans cervelle de Vicktor ?

Hermione en soupira en silence et leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle savait que tout ce qui pouvait prêter à confusion, l'amalgame serais fait par le roux. Oui sa jalousie légendaire n'avait d'égal que la siennes. Leur interlocuteur, lui, les regardait avec incompréhension mais voyant que le roux en face de lui attendait une réponse, il y réfléchit. Il n'y eu d'autre choix que d'admettre un fait en soupirant.

- Je ne connais pas ce baltringue.

À cette nouvelle Ron ne put étouffé un rire. Alors que son amie en soupira encore. Après quelques second d'un rire franc, le jeune homme roux se mit à tousser. Rien de bien grave jusqu'au moment où cela ressemblait à une toux qui lui aurais permis de cracher ses poumons. Hermione l'attrapa et le força à s' asseoir. Elle était à genoux à ses cotées et n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler par son nom en lui demandant s'il allait bien. L'inquiétude l'assaillit encore. Quand Ron eut fini avec sa toux il retira sa main de devant sa bouche. Laissant apparaître un filet de liquide rouge du coin de ses lèvres et sa main était taché du même liquide. À cette vue, la jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux inconsciemment et des images de terreur lui défilaient dans son cerveau sans non plus penser au pire qui impliquait une mort rapide du roux, mais elle allait comme même sur une mort lente de la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle essaya d'effacer ça de sa mémoire en voyant le sourire crisper que lui donnait son ami en signe de réconfort et en réponse à ses nombreuse plainte sur la santé du roux. Elle ne put s'en pécher de lui sourire également, sans pour autant chasser la peur de ses yeux. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, sa respiration était saccadé. Mais il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille sa peur, son inquiétude, et il voulait la rassuré à tout prix.

- Je … vais … bien. S'évertuait il à dire avec un visage aussi crispé que quand la douleur de son épaule déboîter le faisait souffrir.

Bien sur Hermione n'en crue encore une fois pas un mots. Mais elle ne lui dit pas et préféra interroger Crôm du regard sur se qu'il y avait à faire. Mais lui, il regardait la scène qu'avec un détachement certain, ce qui leur arrivait ne le concernait pas, et même l'ennuyait. Il ne leur trouvait rien d'intéressant, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient peut être vue qui avait fait cela, à son village et à sa famille. Une seul chose valait la peine d'être penser à cet instant pour lui, c'était la vengeance. Et c'est dans cet unique but qu'il ne les avait pas laisser là, en plan. La jeune fille se fut plus insistante dans son regard vis à vis de Crôm. Cela ne le dérangeait en rien. Il ne voulait pas les aider pour rien, et il ne lui faillait qu'une seul personne de vivante pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Que se soit elle ou lui, pour lui c'était du pareille au même. En plus ils ne lui paraissaient pas fort. Pas de quoi s'investir. Hermione voyant bien qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses demande silencieuse mais avant tout explicite, elle commençait à s'énerver et de la rage passait dans ses yeux. Si elle aurait put le torturer et lui infliger mille douleurs avec son regard, le pauvre Crôm aurait subit mille et mille tortures que je n'ose même pas expliquer, et même, vous les faire imaginer. À savoir qu'un doloris ou une suite indéterminée de ce sort aurait été une sinécure comparer à ce qu'elle lui aurait infliger avec ce regard. Elle laissa Ron et se dirigea vers Crôm en lui hurlant dessus et en extériorisant toute sa rage. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était nullement impressionner par lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ?

Elle n'eut pas plus de réponse car Crôm détourna le yeux et ne la regardait pas. Cette attitude l'en ragea encore plus. Elle se mis devant ses yeux et reposa sa question sur le même ton. Crôm la fuyait du regard à chaque fois. Elle continua son manège un certain temps avant de comprendre un peu et changea de ton et de question.

- Que veux tu en échange ? Demanda t-elle en baissant la tête .

Cela ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à une demande. Ça lui coûtait de le faire mais pour le bien de Ron, elle était prête à mettre son orgueil de coté. Des larmes coulait de ses yeux, elle avait toujours la tête baisser et attendait une réponse. Cette demande avait atteint les oreilles de Crôm et il regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si pitoyable à ses yeux. Il l'avait trouver un peu forte au début avec du caractère mais là, elle semblait si faible, si misérable, qu'il en eu presque du dégoût. Comment pouvait elle changer d'attitude de la sorte. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexions car elle avait posée la question qu'il attendait depuis la quinte de toux du roux. Il l' avait à ses pieds. Il aurait put écraser ses espoirs, piétiner son humanité, cracher sur son honneur, l'humilier de plusieurs façon les plus distrayante pour lui, mais les enseignements de son père tapaient à l'entrer de son crâne. Il faillait aider les plus faibles à devenir forts. Il en soupira même de déception en écoutant les conseils de son paternel

- Je veux … que vous … me dites, … qui a fait ça ?

Hermione releva la tête ses larme avait fini de couler. Elle réfléchissait mais la réponse lui apparut d'elle même. Sans grande réflexions elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Murmura t-elle.

- Hein ! Cria Crôm.

Il n'avait pas entendue sa réponse et il s'approcha d'elle de manière à avoir son oreille à quelques centimètre de la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Je … ne sais … pas. Répéta Hermione dans la même intensité de voix.

- Tu ne sais pas. Dit alors Crôm en se redressant. Bon je vous laisse alors. Continua t-il. En partant sans leur prêter un quelconque regard.

- Moi … je le … sais.

Crôm s'arrêta net. Hermione et lui regardèrent Ron avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Il avait toujours son sourire crisper mais Hermione put lire qu'il avait en plus un air narquois. Il était entrain de narguer Crôm.

- Qui ? Hurla Crôm en rage tout en se dirigeant vers le roux.

- Ne le touche pas ! Intervient Hermione sur le même ton qu'avait pris Crôm.

Il s'arrêta et dirigea son regard rageur sur elle, il avait même lever sa main droite dans le but de la frapper. Il avait même entamer son geste dans la phase descendante. Qu'une voix stoppa son geste.

- Si tu fais ça, tu ne le saura jamais. Avertis Ron en passant outre la douleur pour ne pas marquer de pose entre les mots.

Les regards se dirigèrent encore sur lui. Il avait le même air mais il pointait sa baguette sous son menton. Il ne connaissait pas si la magie fonctionnerais ici, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque, pour elle. Hermione en eu un frisson. Elle ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Il était assez courageux, têtue, et inconscient pour le faire. Elle espérait plus que tout, que Crôm réfléchisse et prenne la bonne décision. Crôm, pour lui le roux tenait qu'une petite brindille inoffensif en bois. Mais le regard sérieux du roux ne présageait rien de bon. Il décida tant bien que mal de se calmer.

- Qui ? Demanda alors un Crôm plus calme et dont la main revenait à sa place initial.

- Je ne peux te le dire. Souffla Ron entre deux crispation.

Il ne savais pas se qu'il avait et pourquoi cela c'était déclenché quand il avait rit.

- il va falloir … regarder … dans mes souvenirs. … Et pour ça … tu auras besoin … d'elle … et il en va sans dire … de moi. … Et pour tout te dire, … je ne suis pas … en état … de vous laissez … les voire. Réussit à dire Ron entre plusieurs inspirations qui le faisait beaucoup souffrir.

Hermione se précipita sur lui pour lui apporter tout le soutien moral dont il aurait besoin en ce moments. Crôm réfléchissait. Mais une voix de fille le coupa dans sa réflexions. Il ne la regarda pas pour autant.

- Si tu veux voir son souvenir. Il faut que tu m'aide à le soigner.

Il y eu alors un moments de silence.

- Nous te … promettons … que si tu … nous aides … on t'aideras … à te … venger.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de Crôm. Cette offre lui était tentante. Surtout que les enseignements du grand homme qu'était son père se baladaient dans sa tête. « aider les faibles. » .Quelle chose futiles, mais la c'était du donnant donnant. Que pouvait il faire, rester à ce stade du marcher ou exiger plus. Que faire ? Il n'avait aucune réponse. Il ne connais sait pas cette pratique, car quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, il le prenait point final. Et si quelqu'un avait quelques choses à redire sur ça, il lui faisait rencontrer les Dieux plus tôt que prévue. Mais une voix le sortie alors de sa réflexions.

- Alors … ta … décision ?


End file.
